The invention is broadly concerned with containers for foodstuffs, particularly containers for home storage of bulk materials such as condiments, cereals, pasta shapes, and in fact any flowable material which would normally be poured or scooped from the container.
The most practical types of such containers, and those having found substantial acceptance in the marketplace, are both large and small oval containers, as well as the more standard round container, all of which are easily stored either in kitchen cabinets or refrigerators and which are normally adapted for stacking. This stacking feature is encouraged by the formation of the seal with a central depression adapted to receive the bottom of a superimposed container.
In order to enhance the practicality of such containers, it has been proposed to provide the seal assembly with dual dispensing lids, each lid allowing selective access to a specifically configured discharge port. One example of such a seal assembly will be noted in DeCoster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,693, commonly owned with the present application.